pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise Duhamel
Denise Duhamel (born 1961) is an American poet. Life Duhamel was born and raised in Woonsockett, Rhode Island."Denise Duhamel b. 1961, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 6, 2012. She earned a B.F.A. from Emerson College and an M.F.A. from Sarah Lawrence College.Denise Duhamel, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 6, 2012. She is a New York Foundation for the Arts recipient and has been resident poet at Bucknell University. She has had residencies at Yaddo and the MacDowell Colony.http://capa.conncoll.edu/duhamel.smile.html Her poetry has been widely anthologized, and has appeared in The Best American Poetry annuals. Duhamel has also collaborated with Maureen Seaton on Little Novels, Oyl, and Exquisite Politics. Of this collaboration, Duhamel says, "Something magical happens when we write - we find this third voice, someone who is neither Maureen nor I, and our ego sort of fades into the background. The poem matters, not either one of us."Rock Salt Plum Interviews Denise Duhamel Duhamel was married to Filipino poet Nick Carbò. She lives in Hollywood, Florida, and teaches creative writing and literature at Florida International University, and in the Low-Residency MFA at Converse College in Spartanburg, SC. Writing Duhamel's earliest books take a feminist slant, beginning with Smile (1993) and Girl Soldier (1996); The Woman with Two Vaginas (1995) explores Eskimo folklore from the same perspective. Her best selling and most popular book to date, Kinky (1997), marries her bent for satire, humor, and feminism in portraying an icon of popular culture, the Barbie doll, through an extended series of satirical postures ("Beatnik Barbie," "Buddhist Barbie," etc.). Two collections that followed, The Star Spangled Banner (1998) and Queen for a Day (2001), move more broadly into American culture to display the same satire through the lens of absurdity. Later work is formally various with pantoums, long surreal explorations of American life, and list poems (Mille et un sentiments 2005). Two and Two (2005) and Ka Ching (2009) also have the same tone. Duhamel names as influences Lucille Ball, Roseanne Barr, Andrea Dworkin, Alyson Palmer, Amy Ziff and Elizabeth Ziff (who make up the singing group Betty), and the 70s television heroine Mary Hartman. Recognition Billy Collins selected her poem "I've Been Known" for inclusion in his anthology Poetry 180."I've Been Known," Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Apr. 24, 2018. Publications Poetry * Heaven And Heck (chapbook). Cortland, NY: Foundation Press, 1988. * Skirted Issues (chapbook). Bronxville, NY: Stop Light Press, 1990. * It's My Body: Poems (chapbook). Chicago: Egg In Hand Press, 1992. * Smile. Harrisburg, PA: Warm Spring Press, 1993. * The Woman with Two Vaginas. Anchorage, AK: Salmon Run Press, 1995. * Girl Soldier. Garden Street Press, 1996. * How the Sky Fell. Long Beach, CA: Pearl Editions, 1996. *''Exquisite Politics'' (with Maureen Seaton). Chicago: Tia Cucha Press, 1997. * Kinky. Washington, DC: Orchises Press, 1997. * The Star-Spangled Banner. Carbondale, IL: Crab Orchard Review, 1999. *''Oy1'' (with Pearl Seaton). Long Beach, CA: Pearl Editions, 2000. * Queen for a Day: Selected and new poems. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2001. *''Little Novels'' (with Maureen Seaton). Long Beach, CA: Pearl Editions, 2002. *''Wish You Were Here'' (with Mary-Jo Mostrowy). Chicago: Poetry Center of Chicago, 2003. * Mille et un sentiments. Danbury, CT: Firewheel Editions, 2005. * Two and Two. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2005. *''Mack: A poem''. Philadelphia: Banshee Press, 2006. * Ka-Ching! Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2009. *''237 More Reasons to Have Sex'' (with Sandy McIntosh). Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths, 2009. *''Enjoy Hot or Iced: Poems in conversation and a conversation'' (with Amy Lemmon). Sleepy Hollow, NY: Slapering Hol Press, 2011. *''Blowout''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2013. Edited *''Saints of Hysteria: A half-century of collaborative American poetry''. Brooklyn, NY: Soft Skull, 2007. *''The Best American Poetry, 2013'' (edited with David Lehman). New York: Scribner, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.au:Search results = Denise Duhamel, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 16, 2014. Audio / video *''Denise Duhamel / Elizabeth Alexander, February 26, 1992'' (cassette). Washington, DC: American University, 1992. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"I've Been Known" at Poetry 180 *"My Strip Club" *from "237 More Reasons to Have Sex" (by Denise Duhamel & Sandy McIntosh) * Denise Duhamel profile & 11 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Denise Duhamel b. 1961 at the Poetry Foundation. * Denise Duhamel at PoemHunter (16 poems). ;Audio / video *Denise Duhamel at YouTube ;Books *Denise Duhamel at Amazon.com ;About *Small Press Spotlight: Denise Duhamel *Denise Duhamel at The Poetry Center *The Rumpus Interview with Denise Duhamel *Interview with Denise Duhamel at Verse Wisconsin *[http://jacketmagazine.com/40/r-duhamel-rb-fink.shtml book review of Ka-Ching!] * The Power of Lawlessness: A close reading of Denise Duhamel's "Lawless Pantoum" by Marybeth Rua-Larsen Category:American poets Category:Emerson College alumni Category:Living people Category:1961 births Category:People from Woonsocket, Rhode Island Category:Sarah Lawrence College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets